


Push comes to Love

by Renaldoso



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Friendship, Goodneighbor, Gunshot Wounds, Nightmares, Slow Build, Swearing, caring ghoul
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-05-28 12:45:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15049358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renaldoso/pseuds/Renaldoso
Summary: This is the following of High Life.This is where the story delves into the life of Nora and Hancock where we see how the wasteland has a special way of bringing people together.





	1. Meeting

By the time Nora arrived her legs were screaming and she felt as if the second layer of skin was forming made of the wastelands enemies. As she entered the door of the town a man stood smoking almost waiting for her, “First time in Goodneighbor?” he asked exhaling the smoke from his body, “You got to pay some insurance in order to walk around, wouldn’t want nothing bad happening to newcomers.”

Nora felt rage began to fill inside of her but her body screamed against confrontation as she let out a shaken sigh, “Look buddy… I have been having one hell of a night and I don’t need to point my gun at another asshole.” She snapped baring her teeth at the man. 

The man glared at the women, “Either hand me what’s in your pockets… Or accidents start happening.” He ran his hand over his gun with a giant grin. 

“Whoa whoa not hold on there,” came a voice from the shadows, “Finn, when someone walks through those gates they are a guest. Not a Caps stash waiting to be opened up.” 

Nora looked and from the shadow, she saw a gnarly-faced man dressed in a red coat with a tri-corner hat atop his head walk towards the man known as Finn. The two seemed to have a silent argument as they stared at each other and Nora watched as her hand slide slowly towards Kellogg's pistol. Finn growled, “She ain’t one of us so what do you care? You are going soft Hancock… The more people you let in the more likely someone’s gonna knock you off that fancy little balcony.” He snapped. 

The red-coated man whose name appeared to be Hancock chuckled walking up to Finn, “No love for your mayor, Come on this is me after all. Let me tell you something.” 

It almost seemed like a flash as Hancock grabbed the back of Finn's neck and dug a Knife into his stomach. Finn let out a gargled cry but fell over as a pool formed around him. The gnarly man sighed, “See what you had to make me do… Just breaking my heart” he commented down to the now dead man. 

Hancock chuckled holding the knife in his hand as he faced Nora who was in some state of shock. He grinned at the women as he began walking up to her, “You okay there Si-“ Nora had Kelloggs pointing at the red-coated man with her finger around the trigger, “Stay back!” she barked. 

The small market area was silent before every citizen pulled out a weapon pointing at Nora. She felt her breathing grow faster as more and more firearms were being pointed at her. 

Hancock looked down at the knife in his hand and dropped it, “See sister, no weapon. Now, why don’t you lower yours and we can talk this over.” He said in a calming voice as he took a step forward. Nora kept the raised as she stepped back away from the man, “I said st-stay back!” she cried out. 

Her vision was beginning to turn dark as she walked backward until finally everything faded to black and as her sight left her she fired one shot in front of her before falling down and slamming to the pavement. She could hear some people running towards her, “Shit! Someone gets Doc Amari!” a voice called out as she felt someone picking her up but soon gave into the darkness and was pulled into silence.


	2. Rise and Shine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora wakes up in the care of Doctor Amari and some proper introductions are needed when a ghoul enters a room.

Nora felt as if someone was pushing a needle into her skin and groaned as her eyes open to a blaring light above her, “Ah good, You are awake.” Came women’s voice next to her as the needle left her skin, “Just going to give you some Med-X to ease away the pain. But I would suggest eating soon.”

It took a minute before Nora could process what she was saying and felt the softer mattress below her. She was up in an instant and out of bed with her fist rose high looking around the room in a dazed flurry, “Who the fucker you?!” she yelled at the women in a white lab coat. 

The women yelped holding up her hands, “Calm down. My name is Amari, Doctor Amari.” 

Nora hissed as her legs gave out below her, “Fuck…” she groaned not able to stand again. 

“Need some help sister?” came a voice as the door opened to reveal Hancock with a huge grin on his face, “Not many people can point a gun at me and live to tell the tale.” 

Hancock was about to lean down to help Nora up but she flinched reaching for her gun and froze as she only felt her vault suit, “Looking for this?” the gnarly man asked pulling out the pistol from his coat pocket, “You got to promise not to point it around, or I’ll take it away again.” He chuckled. 

Nora froze as Hancock held the gun out, “What… What are you?” she asked petrified. 

Hancock looked at Doctor Amari with confusion, “Did she hit her head or something? I mean I know I’m one of the more dashing Ghouls but still.” He said in a cocky tone. 

The doctor looked at her clipboard confused, “She is fine, no concussion, no brain damage, and only a few burns. Besides that she is healthy.” 

Nora Slipped her hand around Kellogg's gun and pulled it away from Hancock. She froze when he looked back at her and felt her lungs squeezing tight, “Ghoul?” she mumbled. 

There was a pause as Hancock black eyes stared at Nora’s hand and an even wider grin spread across his face, “I don’t bite, most women I’ve been with are into that though, but you seem di-“ 

He didn’t get to finish as Nora ripped the gun from his hand pushing Hancock away from her and trying to push herself up but failing as she toppled forward, “God Dammit!” she cried as her legs began to sting again. 

“If you haven’t noticed Hancock, she isn’t most women.” A familiar voice pulled Nora’s attention up to the doorway where Valentine stood with his arms crossed, “I think you get that now.” 

The synth hummed as he looked at Hancock who sat on the floor watching the women with interest, “You are right Nicky, Where did you find this one? Sure as shit seems like she never seen a ghoul.” Valentine chuckled, “She isn’t from around here,” he looked at the women, “at one point maybe but not anymore.” 

Nora was struggling to pull herself up onto the bed as she felt sickness coming up on her. Her face grew pale as she clenched her stomach and it was Hancock whose dark eyes grew wide as he shot up and sprinted out of the room and returned in a flash with a rocket-shaped trash can, “Here you go sister.” He ripped the lid off and pushed it under Nora in the nick of time as what was left of her stomach emptied into the trashcan in a painful display. 

Valentine pulled out a small can from his pocket and pulled the lid off before placing it next to Nora, “Eat or else the next thing you throw up might be your stomach, and humans tend to need those.” He joked as Nora wiped her mouth on her sleeve. 

She hissed taking the can and poured some of its contents into her mouth and swallowing feeling her nausea beginning to drift away. She placed the can on the ground as she rested her head on the trash can feeling the cool metal ease a headache coming slowly. The air grew thin as Nora lifted her head looking at Hancock, “This must be one hell of an intro-hmph!” her sentence ending as she felt nausea punch her in the stomach as her food came back up and into the trashcan. 

She swallowed some of the vile and looked up at Hancock, “I mean I almost shot you and you’re the one who ran and got me a trash can.” 

The room was silent for a moment until Valentine looked at Hancock who was on the break of laughter as he covered his mouth but failed as he almost doubled over laughing, “Sister, where every came from!” he said between fits of laughter, “I’d sure as shit like to take a tour of it if the people are like you!” 

Valentine froze as he looked at Nora whose head was hung heavy. She felt her fresh emotional wounds opening up as her head felt like it was splitting open, “I wish I could go back too….” She whispered. 

Doctor Amari glared daggers at Hancock who soon caught on to the sudden heaviness in the room and it was Valentine who stood grabbing Hancock by the back of his red coat and dragged him out of the room while Doctor Amari walked in front of Nora, “I am sorry if our mayor said anything to upset you but I believe we should get to your diagnoses,” she moved the trash can to the side of the bed and looked at her clipboard, “You are undernourished and your body is overworked which caused the collapse. I recommend that you begin eating until you get your strength back and that you get bed rest.” She continued to read off things but Nora didn’t listen. 

All she could focus on was the sound of Valentine from the other side of the door and how his tone was different as he sounded like he was scolding Hancock. She felt her headache beginning to take over as she lay back on the bed. The Med-X was still flowing through her veins and as it soothed her body she felt her body beginning to give into fatigue. The doctor took this as a sign to leave and she sighed walking out of the room leaving Nora to her own mind. She felt her eyes burning and empty of any tears but closed them as she tried to escape this world. She soon fell into an empty sleep filled with faceless memories of her home that has and always be long gone.


End file.
